


Your Light, Radiant

by DealMiamiSummers



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aether Play, Alphinaud is a fuckboy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort, G'raha gets his crystals touched, Gay Sex, M/M, No Beta, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DealMiamiSummers/pseuds/DealMiamiSummers
Summary: Something has caught the Warrior of Light's eye, they seem rather distracted don't you think? Something or Someone.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 45





	Your Light, Radiant

**Author's Note:**

> For my Friend and using their WoL. This is my first time writing BL and my first time writing smut! Takes place somewhere around 5.1? Maybe?

The light was radiant as it shone through the prism of crystal terraces and reflected off the hot white stones of the plaza. The third day of the heat wave that had struck Lakeland had only just dawned, but the energy of the Crystarium was bustling with agitation.

Cutting through the swathe of the light that had veiled the sky for a century had done more than bring back the night, as it turned out. As old weather systems sluggishly pulled themselves back into rotation, the people of Norvrandt adjusted themselves accordingly. Which, Natus had discovered, was with a whole lot of complaining.

“This damn sun, you’d think I’d be happy to see ‘er everyday but I’d wish we could keep the night a little longer.” A bulky Roegadyn complained to his Hyur neighbor, who loudly shushed his friend.

“Don’ you go saying anything that’ll be misunderstood! We just got our world sorted right, ain’t nobody want to be trapped in an endless night n’either.”

The two continued to bicker as they continued their leisurely walk through the plaza, comfortable pace and lighthearted energy completely at odds with their argument. Natus stopped listening as he leaned against the railing on the upper deck of the Rotunda. His choppy black hair was tousled by the morning breezy coming off The Source in a way that pleased the tiny lizard ancestor in his Au’ra brain. A cool morning summer spent in the shade before the true heat of the day could be magnified by the crystal windows and walls that made up the city. Nothing could ruin this rare peaceful moment for the Warrior of Darkness. Not even the shrill screech of a particularly short adolescent male Elezan.

“NATUS!” oh shite, right. The Elezen manlet came to a sliding stop from his sprint, gasping for breath before continuing. “I Have been looking all over the city for you! Were you not informed of the meeting with the Exarc we had discussed this past week? The meeting he had so graciously agreed to take from his busy schedule to discuss the Scion’s personnel issue? The meeting you are conspicuously absent from at the very moment? And whom I had to be sent from like a servant boy to locate?” This continued for at least another minute before Natus’ lazy eyes flitted open and flicked down to his annoying friend. Very far down. The boy had to be only half the tall Au’ras’ size.

“Good morning Alphinaud.” Natus stretched his thin tail, almost lashing the Elezan boy in the face. Oops. “Sorry ‘bout that.” Natus did not elaborate what exactly he was apologizing for. “You know I would never turn down an invitation from ‘Raha.” He turned his face to the great lake behind them and closed his eyes to the breeze once more. “I had simply lost myself in the morning it seems.” He ignored the pout on the Smaller boy’s face as he reached down and ruffled his snowy hair. “Come along then. Mustn’t keep ‘Raha all day.” Crouching down the tall man gathered the slim Elezan in his arms as if he were a blushing bride. Blushing is apt, as the teen’s face was lit scarlet as he choked out a protest.

“Gh- Wha- N- NATUS!” the older friend serenely ignored the miserable screeching and simply nodded.

“It’ll be much faster to see ‘Raha like this. My legs are longer.”

The Au’ra continued to plod along at his own pace, devouring the distance in deceptively slow strides. Leather boots making hardly a sound and Elezan friend clutched tightly to his wide chest. Alphinaud suffered the indignity of the rest of the walk in silence. Face still scarlet and pout outrageous.

It was hardly more than a few minutes before the guard had swept open the door to the great crystalline tower in the center of the city. The bustle of the city fading to a gentle murmur in the awesome face of the tower, blue crystal glinting red and yellow and green as they caught the light of the morning sun and greedily drank it. Inside the Ocular the sounds of the world faded entirely to a soft tinkling and a pensive melody drifting through the room, as if played from far away. Natus stopped at the threshold, Taking a deep breath through his nose. It smelled of ‘Raha: parchment and ink and fresh cotton, but with a touch of wild aetheric power too. Barely contained in the walls and floor and the young robed man who sat with the rest of the scions. Oh, right. Opening his eyes Natus surveilled the rest of his friends before him, all in various stages of shock and amusement. Alisae was opening laughing at her brother’s plight.

“Ah, our esteemed warrior.” a blush painted G’raha Tia’s pale face, the contrast between it and the streak of cyan crystal was particularly fetching, in Natus’ opinion. “Why don’t you set our young friend down and we can begin our meeting.” The Exarch was otherwise nonplussed, but Thancrad had joined Alisae’s laughter openly, and even the stoic Y’shtola cracked a warm smile. Urianger, of course, was all business:

“Alphinaud full glad am I that you have returned with your charge. Now pray seat thyselves before thous’t endanger the boy’s dignity any further.” Alphinaud writhed in the Au’ras’ arms, a cat attempting to get away from their owner’s affections, but Natus held firm, before finally lowering himself to deposit the teen on his feet.

“It was faster this way.” The warrior spoke, completely failing to explain. The brief words in the Au’ras’ soft, deep voice caused Alisae to erupt in another fit of giggles and Y’shtola radiated approval.

“Of course, we know you would never deign to delay yourself from our Exarch’s presence. However you might have been waylaid in the first place.” Y’shtola espoused, a fond smile creeping into her words. “But dear Urianger is correct, we have much to discuss of our current corporeality issue and our work to be done towards it. I know you would be loath to waste G’raha’s time, after all.” 

Natus curled himself into one of the spare chairs that barely decorated the Ocular, shutting out the voices of the aether that surrounded him and sharpening his focus onto the scions. They shifted with the sudden change from slightly breezeheaded man into the serious and ferocious Warrior of Light and Darkness. Business was at hand.

As they discussed the intricacies of the aetheric body and containment of the mind and soul of oneself, Natus’ silent focus picked up on a subtle current in the aether around them. A gentle tug towards the robed man. G’raha’s red eyes and thoughtful face never strayed from Urianger as the Elezan man lectured on his findings on White Auracite, but Natus couldn’t ignore the single coral ear swiveled towards himself. The affixed earing swayed as its ear twitched at the soft shifting of the Au’ra warrior’s armour. Natus smiled to himself; curved lizard fangs peeking from the edges of his full lips. There’s a spike in the aether around him before it’s hastily dispersed. Flashing his eyes towards the young Mi’qote man he spied a light pink colouring his cheekbones. Almost invisible against the coral hair and red Allagan eyes.

Natus wasn’t the only one to notice the disruption in the ambient aether of the room. Y’shtola’s blind eyes narrowed in the direction of the two, her strong Miqo’te nose picking out a soft scent in the air. She coughed, hiding a sharp knowing smile behind her hand. G’raha shot a look at the older woman. A flash only they understood sparking between them. Natus’ inhuman focus caught it and promptly forgot. There were more important things to pay attention to. The twitching lump in the back of the coral haired Miqo’tes’ robes was of much greater interest. Natus’ pupils contract as he leans his chin on his hand, zeroing in on the Exarch’s wiggling backside. What a fascinating thing. Urianger was asking something, the rest of the scions, including G’raha had affirmed. Natus pulled his eyes away from the Miqo’tes’ back end and flashed them at Urianger. The man paused, his face going slightly pale before Natus managed to ease the predatory expression from his face and grunt a simple affirmative.

“W-well then, we seemith to wrap that up” The twins and Thancrad looked somewhat perturbed by Urianger’s unusual stutter. They exchanged a confused look and Y’shtola heaved a great sigh.

“Right, well I have needs that must be attended to in the Greatwood later this noon. Alisae would you assist me in my preparations to go? I must have haste.” Alisae nodded her confused assent and leapt to her feet, escorting the older woman from the Ocular. The creak of the grand doors was deafening in the silence. Uriange was next to recover.

“Right… Alphinaud, Thancrand, Natus, Exarch. I thank thee for thy time. Come, Thancrad, I haveth a question about the Empty in which thou and Ryne mightn be interested. Let us sojourn unto Mord’Souq and confir.” They stood and Urianger hurried from the room, Thancrad following at a more sedate pace, obviously confused.” Only the exarch, the Warrior and Alphinaud remained. Alphinaud gestured to the empty seats.

“Wonder what in seven hells had a fire under their arses” At the word ‘arse’ the creak of leather under the Warrior’s heavy grip solicited a small shiver from the Exarch between them. “And what is up with you today?” The boy questioned their tall friend. “You’ve been all out of sorts all day and suddenly the air around you is way too hot for this heatwave.” He fans himself with his hands. “Well this morning I was concerned you might be cold blooded I’m glad we put that to bed!”

“Alphinaud!” The Exarch’s bark was pained, before he schooled his expression and continued, softer. “I believe that the young miss at the fishmonger was asking for you, something about you catching and showing her a ‘Finned Eggplant?’” Alphinaud immediately coloured, his face searing hot.

“What!?” He jumped in the air and landed on his feet “Aha, ha ha hahaha yes right I have a prior engagement unfortunately, you know that ichthyology has always been one of my… passions… haha…” He smiled sheepishly and disappeared from the Ocular with haste.

The room was stifling already in the late morning heat. A bead of sweat dripped down from the Miqo’tes’ temple and chased the defined edge of his jaw. The Warrior’s eyes followed quickly behind. The pounding of the Exarch’s heart was deafening in their ears. The Au’ras’ accompaniment is slower, but just as strong. 

“Well, um, Natus…”

“‘Raha.” The Exarch’s name was gravelly on the throat of the Warrior. G’raha was stopped short by the rawness.

“Why don’t you... join me in my solaire?” The Miqo’tes’ ears were fully swiveled towards Natus, even as his eyes bored into the crystalline floor in front of him. His tail was frozen at a forty five degree angle from his body, tenting his black robes behind him as he stood. Natus’ own tail whipped once. Before curling itself around his left leg, gripping under his heavy beige coat. He stood, beat of the tower around him shuddering to the tempo of its Miqo’te guardian’s heart. Aethers merging in a melody so high and sweet it was intoxicating. 

Natus cleared the Ocular in three wide steps. Throwing open the door to the Exarch’s personal chambers. The austere rooms were filled to the brim with books and parchment. Scattered haphazardly around the plain wooden desk and shelves bursting with both fiction and research. The only adornment for comfort was a small quilt on the Miqo’tes’ bed, weaved in the manner of the Xaela tribes who range the rugged highlands of The Source from which both Natus and G’raha came. 

Natus growled low in his throat. There was a shuffling behind him as the Exarch joined him in the room. Natus spun and slammed the door shut behind him, arm caging the Miqo’te in as the taller Au’ra leaned down to eye level with the man below him.

“N-Natus-” G’raha half moaned before he’s cut off by the taller man’s lips crashing into his own, heedless of the whimpers coming from the feline man. The Au’ra poured himself into the Exarch, a great tide of need and hunger crashing against the soft lips of his mouth. G’raha let himself be tilted back by the Au’ra consuming him, a thigh between the Miqo’tes’ legs spreading them apart and lifting him onto the tips of his toes. Natus planted the length of his forearm over G’raha’s head, completing the cage around his prey. Lifting his partner up further off the ground with one muscular leg, he was now the pillar that held the other man helpless.

Natus broke contact with his lips, G’raha was staring up at him dazed, the entire bottom of his face wet from the Au’ras’ animalistic attention.

“Look only at me, ‘Raha.” Natus purred, “Moan only for me, purr only for me.” G’raha Tia’s eyes slowly refocused on Natus’ face, his arms coming shakily up to cup the Au’ras’ face in his hands.

“Only for you, I’m yours Natus. You know that.” The man echoed and pulled his partner’s face down to place a gentle kiss on his lips, his brow, his nose, his cheeks. Then a hungrier, open kiss to his lips again. “I need you so bad Natus, Twelve take me the way you walked in today holding the boy like that. I wished it were me.” Natus chuckled and pulled the Miqo’te closer, taking in the scent on the nape of his nape. Parchment and ink and hot heady musk.

“Easily ‘Raha.” Natus let him down carefully then scooped him up into his arms in one sweeping motion, drawing a small eep out of the Exarch. “Come, Exarch. Show me what needs I need attend to.” G’raha smiled into the broad chest he was nestled in, then looped his arms around the Au’ras’ neck. Pupils blown out with desire and mouth split into a wide smile.

“Take me to my bed, Warrior, and I’ll show you everything.”

Natus wasted no time setting his charge softly on the quilt of his bed and hopping on top of him. Taking his lips once again as he pressed his body into G’raha’s. Grinding his muscular chest and pelvis into his lover. G’raha’s mouth slipped open in a small moan and Natus leapt down his throat, long Au’ra tongue unfurling and whipping around the warm wet hole of the Exarch’s mouth. Even pushing as far as to dip into the back of the Miqote’s throat. G’raha coughed lightly and Natus pulled back. Concern painted on his features

“Too much ‘Raha? I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine love. Besides we both know I’ll be taking more later.” This time it was Natus’ turn to flush a fetching red. Blue black scales standing out against it. He opened his mouth to reply to his coquettish lover but was taken aback by the sudden lunge of the miqo’te towards him, arms encasing his head and pulling them together to merge as one once more. Natus once again unfurled his tongue to wrap around G’raha’s own and stroked it lovingly, the Miqo’te bucking his hips up against the hard abs of the taller man and whimpering. Natus withdraws, chuckling, and moved off the coral haired cat boy to start spreading his robes apart. Pulling them off his lover’s shoulders and baring his pale body, white skin shot through with streaks of blue crystal. Natus’ eyes went soft.   
“You’re so beautiful, ‘Raha.” He kissed along the stripes and up towards the Miqo’tes’ nipples, lapping at them gently until they stood pebble hard. Then looked up G’raha Tia’s face. The Miqo’te was covering their eyes with one arm, the other clutching the sheets beside him.

“T-thank you.” Finally came the soft reply, and Natus’ heart broke. He kissed up the man’s chest before peppering G’raha’s neck and chin with feather light kisses.

“I swear I’ll help you see how beautiful you are, ‘Raha.” He promised, before moving down and kissing his lover across his chest and towards his waist.

“Natus, yes. Please.” The Warrior let out a breathy chuckle and licked his lips as he saw the bulge straining against the Miqo’tes’ black undergarments. He kissed along the shaft of the bulge as G’raha sighed in appreciation, and drank in the moans of his lover as he pulled down his drawers to unveil his red hot cock. Taking the length of it into his large hand, Natus almost encased the entire thing in his grip. He couldn’t help but sneak a look up at the Miqo’tes’ face, whose eyes were closed and mouth was caught in a soft ‘O.’

“You’re so fucking hot. You’re radiating.” And it was true, the heat bloomed off the Exarch’s body in waves and a heady scent filled the room. Natus took a deep sniff and growled in appreciation, before dragging the tip of his tongue up the length of the cock in his hand. G’raha made an intelligible noise and Natus chuckled again, before zeroing in on the tip and lapping it with hot strokes of his long tongue. Alternating between wrapping it around the edge of the glans and pulling it free, each action pulling a shudder and a buck of his lover’s hips.

“Natus please, I need you right now.” G’raha pled, voice on the edge of breaking before Natus finally took him into his mouth. G’raha pressed his head back into the pillow and thrust his hips up into Natus’ mouth as he swirled his tongue around the entire length of the cock in his mouth. Sucking lazily and stroking G’raha off with both tongue and lips as he bobbed his head in time with his lover’s thrusts. “Oh fuck, yes, Twelve above watch me, watch me fucking come.” G’raha squirmed and shouted as he was brought to the edge, then screeched as Natus slowed down. “What? No please I’m so close! Natus!” Natus pulled the cock out out his mouth and dangled his tongue down onto it with a smirk.

“Not yet, kitty, I’m going to fuck you into the ground.” Natus growled as G’raha moaned again and bucked his hips. Erect cock bobbing in the air aching for the stimulation he needed to get off.

Natus leveraged the man under him with his arms and flipped him onto his belly, pulling his hips up as they gently thrust against the bed. 

“Do you have a lubricant?”

“Yeah, yeah. on the shelf third from the bottom, green bottle.” G’raha’s voice shook gently as he recovered. “Gods, Natus please hurry I need to come.” Natus chuckled and stepped off the bed, pulling at his own clothes and armour. Unveiling his rock hard abs and shoulders, his patches of shining black scales, and his huge fucking cock. He stretched lightly, as if free from a burden and reveling in it, before the needy whimpers from the head of the bed hurried him towards the book shelf. He grabbed the bright green glass bottle and checked its label before nodding to himself. Extract of pudding flesh. Treated to decrease viscosity and remove the foul odor, it made the perfect lubricant for any application where oil might make too much of a mess. 

“Natusssss” A whine came from the back of the room. Natus turned and watched as G’raha’s face went from red to scarlet in the face of the cock in front of him. “I liked the view of your ass but this one might be even better.” G’raha lifted his hips and wiggled them, tail curling towards him enticingly. A bead of precum dripping from his swaying cock onto the quilt below. Natus hummed his approval and walked back to the bed, stroking himself as he went.

He knelt off the edge of the bed and grabbed the swaying ass in front of him, drinking deep of the lewd scent at the base of the Miqo’tes’ tail and the patch of skin between his stones and arse. Natus took the Exarch’s cock back into his hand and listened to the moans, before deciding against it and cupping the balls at its base instead, and bringing his unfurled tongue out to lap at his lover’s asshole.

“Oooh Natus, yes please fuck me. I want you to fill me up.” Natus took the encouragement well, wiggling his tongue around the pink pucker of G’raha’s ass. Drawing it back into his mouth to wet it once more, and then easing it into the tight hole. He was instantly greeted with both a moan from his lover and an odd taste. Wriggling his lizard tongue deeper he swirled it around the inside of G’raha’s body. Greedily tasting everything he could. Stroking and gently squeezing his lover’s balls in one hand, he popped the stopper off the green bottle with the other. dipping a long finger into the slippery wetness inside. 

Natus withdrew his tongue, licking his lips and pressing a kiss to the tight hole in front of him, he smeared his lubed finger around the outside of G’raha’s arsehole.

“Okay kitty, relax alright?” G’raha nodded and let his tense muscles relax into Natus, Whose long finger had been anointed with more pudding extract. With barely any resistance the finger slipped inside. G’raha sounded out a drawn out moan at the same time as Natus, who plumbed his insides gently before pumping it in at out with a gentle rhythm. G’raha’s body answered him greedily. Pushing back against the long digit inside it as he mewled out cute little moans.

Natus applied more lube before adding another finger. pumping at a faster and faster pace before adding another. G’raha was pushing his face into the pillow, biting at the fluffy down to silence his cries of pleasure. Tail swishing back and forth in time with the thrusts. Finally, Natus withdrew his fingers from the slightly gaping hole with a wet sound. Rubbing himself with more lubricating compound as G’raha caught his breath.

Smoothly, Natus stood up and took his lover’s ass in his hands and pressed the head of his cock against his hole. smearing it around the edges and making sure the softer black scales on the ridge of his cock were well slicked. 

“Ready?”

“Please yes Natus god yes.” The reply came as a rush of words before Natus grinned and pushed himself into the hot wet slickened hole in front of him. A long wordless moan shook the room as the Miqo’te was filled up. Rock hard cock spreading him apart and igniting his heat inside him. Natus grunted gently and started to move his cock in and out of G’raha, slowly withdrawing to the tip before plunging back to the hilt inside him. Pushing the Exarch deeper and deeper into the bed. Each thrust filling him up completely before leaving him feeling empty and wanting, only to fill him again and again. It was back breaking. It was mind numbing. With every thrust G’raha’s mind let go of more and more of the daily minutiae. The boring nothing of running a city and the worries of leadership. Everything bled away in the face of the cock ramming him into his bed. Natus’ ridged member filling him over and over and teasing the rim of the ass with it’s scales. 

Natus was pounding him now. Grunting with every quick thrust as he slammed the smaller man, thighs clapping noisily against his ass and large balls bumping against their smaller pair.

“Natus.” G’raha managed to form a word out of the void of his head. “Natus flip me, I want you to see me.” Natus moaned affirmatively and took the Miqo’te by the waist, spinning him around on his cock to face him. Cock now punching up into the small gland inside the Miqo’te that had him mewling in delight.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, you’re so perfect.” Natus groaned out. Once again thrusting into his lover’s insides. G’raha’s cock bounced, erect and aching again, as he looped his arms around the taller man’s neck. burying his face in Natus’ neck as he was bounced up and down on him. The thrusts were quicker now. Shorter. The room was alight with aether. Pink and blue and red all mingling together and pouring from the two men fucking on the bed. Natus’ eyes widened as he put his hand on the crystal wall for support, feeling it’s warmth under his flesh.

“I want to try something ‘Raha. Trust me?” He panted out as he slowed. G’raha was past the ability for words, but nodded shakily. Natus laid one hand onto the Miqo’tes’ side, where most of the crystalline stripes coalesced, the other on his cheek where one stripe stuck out across G’raha’s face. They were warm, no, hot to the touch. Natus took the tiniest spark of his aether. Pulling it from the recesses of his soul and merging it into his hands, gently touching it against the crystal on the Exarch’s flesh, even as he continued to fuck him.

The reaction was instantaneous, a light spark flashed between the two of them. A gentle shock of pleasure magnified a hundred times but the aetheric crystals embedded in the Exarch’s body. G’raha screamed incomprehensibly as he writhed on the Au’ras’ cock, pleasure shooting through them both. Natus picked up the pace once more as he thrust mindlessly into his lover, chasing that high. He prepped another spark of aether and knew it would make him come apart completely. So he touched the crystals again with his aether and shocked them both again, shouting as his rock hard cockconvulsed and pumped a load of red hot cum into the Miqo’tes’ guts.

G’raha was beyond noise, whimpering as his twitching cock shot rope after rope across his and his lover’s chests. Insides achingly full of cum and cock. Crystals that were normally blue against his skin dyed a brilliant rose quartz pink. The two collapsed against each other, easing Natus out of the Miqo’te and spilling white cum across the nice Xaela style quilt. Too far gone to even care. Neither of them noticed the walls of the room we’re dyed the same pink as the Exarch as they kissed and whispered and nuzzled.

They didn’t notice that in fact, the entire brilliant length of the great crystal tower was radiating a pure pink glow. As every resident of the city looked on and whispered to themselves: “Nice.”


End file.
